


Run Away Together

by Kitsune_chan (AngstyChaosMagicUser)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Cousin Incest, Elopement AU, F/M, Female Maedhros, Kissing, artfill, silmarillion kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/pseuds/Kitsune_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artfill for silmarillion kink meme prompt at: http://silmarillionkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=72497#cmt72497</p><p>Prompt: female!Maedhros, Fingon and Maedhros decide not to let their fathers' feud get in the way of love, and decide to run away and elope. BIG scandal and major drama ensue, and Fingolfin and Feanor are upset and against it. But then adorable grandbabies make everything better</p><p>So far just a picture of fem!Maedhros and Fingon kissing, will eventually add grandbabies and once my writer's block clears a story for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a pencil sketch. Will color it eventually
> 
> Also at my tumblr: http://erinnathelesbian.tumblr.com/post/81575707404/the-kiss-fingon-fem-maedhros-style-fill-for

 


End file.
